Sick
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Elliot is sick with the flu. Who does he want there to entertain him while he's under the weather? Kathy and Elliot are divorced. Set after 'Perverted'. One-shot!


**Please review!**

Olivia chuckled picking up her phone for the fifth time that morning. She had the day off and someone was very persistant on getting her out of her apartment and into his. "Hey El."

"Liv, I'm sick." Elliot whined into the phone. "And, I blame you. You had the flu the past week and I came over and took care of you."

"OH YEAH RIGHT!" Olivia scoffed smiling while getting up. "You said 'I know how to make you feel better.' At that point, I was willing to try anything. I spent the next hour with my legs above my head with you panting on top of me."

"It cleared up your sinuses." Elliot pointed out. "C'mon Liv, you don't want your boyfriend suffering all alone. Can't you come entertain him for a while?" He pleaded.

Olivia smirked. "Do you have Chris O'Donnel at your house?" She chuckled when she heard Elliot fake laugh. "I've got my jacket on. I'll be there in a half hour. Are the kids up at Kathy's?"

"What do you think? I'm calling you asking you to make me feel better. You know, like I made you feel." Elliot smirked. "And yes, I can feel your glare through this phone."

Olivia laughed. "I was grinning El. I'm thinking."

Elliot growled. "I love it when you think."

"Well, duh. I'm just that great." Olivia grinned. She grabbed her keys and started heading down to the garage to get into her car, now that it wasn't part of a murder anymore. "Did you want me to pick up anything for you?"

"Uh, you could get me the new James Bond game. Being sick is so boring." Elliot groaned dragging out the word so.

Olivia chuckled. "El, if I get you James Bond, you won't even play it."

"Well, I'll play with it once you leave." Elliot said. "Playing with you is fun, but you have to leave to go home sooner or later. Plus, you have work tomorrow."

"That's a real turn on, El." Olivia nodded sarcastically.

"Oh, you want a turn on." Elliot concluded huskily. "I know exactly what to do."

Olivia's eyes widened as she got into her car and relaxed in the seat. "What are you talking about? El, what are you going to do?"

"Look at your phone when it goes off." Elliot said simply.

Olivia was about to ask again what he was doing, but her phone went off. She pulled the phone away and looked at the screen. _A new text message from Elliot._ She tapped the screen to find that he sent her a picture of himself. Her mouth went dry as her jaw fell open. "Ahhhh...mmmm...God, El." He looked like Captain America. His chest was most of the picture. He was in the kitchen. The picture showed his face and stopped before just above his manhood. She squirmed slightly in her seat needing some type of friction.

"There's more where that came from, Liv." Elliot grinned hearing her speechless phase kick in. "Come on over, Liv. You better hurry. I know how you get after you see one of those photos. I really don't want my girlfriend on the side of the road calling me telling me to come and get her because she's too worked up to drive."

"El..." Olivia whined dropping her head to her steering wheel. "Baby, you can't tease me like that. It's a thrity minute drive to your house." She felt her pit growing knots looking at the picture again. She dug her nails into her knee and turned on her car. "I'll be there soon."

Elliot smiled hearing her breathing slightly heavier than usual. He couldn't wait for her to get there. He went into the living room and sat down in his sweats. Little did he know, his girlfriend was breaking every traffic law to get there before her stomach started doing flips just thinking about his name. Elliot laid down and didn't even know he fell asleep until her heard a door slam shut. "Stabler!"

Elliot smirked hearing Olivia make her way into his house. He sat up to see her panting in the doorway to his living room. "Yes?" He asked innocently laying back down so he could watch her.

She pointed a finger at him. "You are so lucky I didn't call you. I was so close." Olivia gritted out. She strided over to him and threw her leg over him. Elliot put his hands on her hips as she straddled his waist. She put her hands on his chest and smirked. "You have been a very naughty boy."

"Well, I need to do something while I'm sick. I'm feeling slightly under the weather." Elliot grinned as he started thumbing is way under her shirt.

"Oh, do you now?" Olivia asked smiling. "I bet you want to feel better, don't you?" Elliot nodded. "Where's it hurt the most?" Elliot gave her a wicken grin and pointed to his belly button. Olivia bent down and kissed it. "Anywhere else?"

"Right here." Elliot said lightly tapping his chest. His eyes rolls into the back of his head when he felt her lay open mouthed kissed across the exspanse of his chest. He moaned huskily when she started to suck on his neck. He was starting to sound normal again, healthy again. He felt her lips slide up his neck with ease and skim over his lips.

Olivia smirked as she looked at his face. His jaw was hanging slightly open and his eyes were closed. "Are you feeling better now, baby?" She asked, whispering huskily.

Elliot's eyes fluttered open as his lips curved into a smile. "Oh yeah, baby." Olivia smiled and kissed him deeply.

Later, Olivia came out of the kitchen in Elliot's blue dress shirt with a bowl of soup for him and grilled cheese for her. She sat down next to Elliot and handed him his soup. "Here you go, baby."

"Thank you, baby." Elliot smiled. He kissed her head and stirred his soup. "So, what did you do with that photo?"

Olivia smirked. "I'm saving that for my sick days, El. It'll be all the entertainment I need."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


End file.
